1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cryostatic device for a radiation detector comprising:
a finger, cooled and having an end supporting at least one radiation detector delivering a detected signal,
a case, surrounding said finger and said detector and transparent to said radiation at least in the vicinity of said detector, so as to form about said finger and said detector a heat insulating enclosure, and
an electric circuit for bringing said detected signal outside said enclosure.
The purpose of such a device is to maintain a radiation detector or an array of detectors, for example infrared detectors, at a suitable very low temperature. In fact, these detectors are made from semi-conductor materials which must be brought to a very low temperature in order to have good detection performances.
Such a device applies particular to infrared cameras and self-homing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of the above type are already known, particularly from the applications FR 2 530 382 and FR 2 256 385. These devices however have the following drawbacks. When they are subjected to a high vibration level, instabilities appear in the image obtained from the detected and processed signals and in addition parasite noise signals are sometimes superimposed on the detected signals in random fashion, which degrades the quality of the image obtained.
The present invention aims at overcoming the preceding drawbacks.